Nia's Message
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance for story for Shido and Nia that takes place after the events of the series.


Nia's Message

It has been a couple of years since Shido met Nia, a spirit who has existed for over twenty years, and who has an omniscient angel that can show her anything she desires to know about. Nowadays, she prefers to use this power to spy on her boyfriend, Shido. Because of this, she generally spoils things by accident. One instance, Shido tried to be romantic during a date by walking off and buying Nia a copy of a manga she had her eye on, but she got a little suspicious because he met with Tohka, and didn't tell her since he had Tohka pick up the present for him. She tried to pretend to be surprised, but she got upset at the fact that she spoiled it for herself.

Today, Nia's favorite manga, Chronicle, has announced a game adaptation, and Shido got the two of them tickets to a pre screening of the gameplay, along with a pass to meet a couple of the voice actors at a convention. Including the one that is voicing Nia's favorite character, Tokiya. Nia is ecstatic about the event is packing her luggage for the trip since it is in Akihabara. Shido is preparing boxed lunches for the trip with his girlfriend. They will be in the city for a couple of days, and Shido has something planned that he arranged months ago with Kotori.

The couple is living in Nia's apartment and share a bed together. Nia teases her boyfriend quite a bit by wearing cosplay. Just last night she teased Shido by dressing like a police officer and wore the badge upside down. Shido has gotten used to it at this point. Nia continues to make her manga and Shido acts like her manager so that she can maintain a steady pace and still get enough sleep.

With her bags packed, Nia emerges for her and Shido's room with a big smile on her face as she announces.

"It's time to go!"

Shido, knowing this was coming, has already packed his bags in advance and has prepared plenty of spending money, and he smiles as he picks up the lunches he has put a lot of care into making. They get on a train and leave the city to get to their destination. Nia enjoys her lunch, but she eventually has to go to the bathroom. Inside the restroom on the train as she washes her hands, Nia spots something that shocks her, an unwrapped portable game. This upsets her a little.

" _What kind of idiotic, uncaring, stupid person buys a game, and doesn't even open it!?"_

Nia looks at the name: Knight's Ordeal: The Princess's Challenge. She thinks that the name is cheesy, but then again, most good names are taken. It isn't a game she's heard about, but she is familiar with the company, Banco Nandai. She brings the game with her to play it herself she is familiar with the company, Nia decides to just enjoy the game without much going in. Once she gets back to her seat, Nia is already nose-deep in the game. Shido, not wanting to argue with her, asks her its fun. She answers, seriously while clicking buttons.

"Well, it's about a masked knight named Scifo…and he's trying to save a princess named Nadia…from a wizard named Raysik and his dragon…Eldren. The game has great 2D graphics and fun gameplay, but…the story is cheesy. I like it, honestly."

Shido notices that a couple of those names sound familiar, but again, he doesn't question it at all. He just sits and lets her enjoy it, but then, as she really gets into the gameplay, she shouts.

"JOUHA MESSHOUEN!"

Shido gets shocked by her sudden shout.

"What was that about, Nia?"

Nia gets turns her face towards Shido with stars in her eyes as she enthusiastically explains.

"Scifo's Blast Caliber was awesome! He shot darkness from his sword and propelled the boss through the wall!"

The other passengers are looking at Nia now since she is raising her voice. She doesn't feel the slightest bit of embarrassment. She goes back to playing her game.

Later, the couple arrive in Akihabara, and the first thing Nia does is window shopping after she puts her game away. She immediately purchases some new cosplay items for the event since some of the characters are going to have promotional outfits that she has only seen recently. Shido is a victim of her enthusiasm. However, she is showing that she cares when she gets him a Tokiya outfit, but she looks at him with a serious expression as she tells him.

"Stay in character this time, Shido. Or else!"

The town is filled with people who are attending the convention that is happening currently. The event isn't until tomorrow, so Shido suggests that they drop off their bags at a hotel that he has reservations. Nia teases him by saying.

"I hope it's in the red light district."

Shido gets a slight blush as he responds.

"Nia! Not in public, please."

Nia smacks his shoulder and laughs.

"Just kidding."

Despite her words, Nia is playfully moving her brows up and down. With the mischief out of the way for now, the two check into their hotel to get settled. Thanks to Ratatoskr, Shido and Nia get a great hotel with a mini fridge (Ratatoskr supplied that to avoid paying outrageous prices). Nia puts out their cosplays out to avoid wrinkles and to keep them clean.

Later that night, after all their fun for the day, Nia and Shido are tired from running around town all day and get ready for bed. Shido is sitting down on the bed. Nia is just getting her pajamas on as Shido asks her.

"Did you have fun today, Nia?"

Nia crashes on the bed next to him with her top slightly unbuttoned, and Shido doesn't feel any bit flushed since they're not in public now. She then puts on a small frown as she says.

"Ah, you're no fun in private….(smiles softly) but yeah, today was really fun, and I can't wait for tomorrow when I get to meet Tokiya's new voice actor."

Nia looks at the ceiling and puts her glasses on a nearby stand as she falls asleep next to Shido. He soon falls asleep with their heads next to each other.

The next day, Shido wakes up and sees Nia already in her costume and ready for the event. She has a bag of chips ready and says.

"Here, eat your breakfast quick."

Shido looks at a nearby clock and sees that it is only 8AM and the event isn't until 2PM; he yawns and asks.

"Nia..why so early?*Yawn*"

Nia takes a swig out of a water bottle and answers.

"Because we have to get there before everyone else so we can get good seats."

Shido decides it is best, and probably THE BEST time, not to argue with her, so he goes along with it again. Once he gets ready, the two immediately go to the convention center where the event is happening. They are behind only one other person in the line when they get to it, and the line immediately starts building up within moments. Despite only being second in line, Nia wants to be the first, and that's when she notices that the person in front of them is wearing a backpack and a copy of newest volume of Silver Bullet. She then gets an idea; she pokes the person in front of her, and introduces herself as her pen name.

"Hell, I'm Honjou Souji, and I couldn't help but notice that you're carrying my manga with you."

The person turns around and sees that she is telling the truth. It is a young male around 17 or 18 years old.

"Holy cow! It is you! I'm a huge fan of your work."

He pulls out his copy of the manga and asks.

"Can I get you to sign my copy? I'll pay."

Nia shakes her head and replies.

"Actually, I'd like to cut in front of you if that would be okay?"

The young man nods and is ecstatic that he is about to get her autograph. She also mentions Shido as her boyfriend so that he can be next to her, and when that doesn't work, she mentions it would be better that their characters should be next to each other, which does work. She signs the manga, and takes the front spot of the line. Nia then pulls out the game again to play it while she waits. Shido is just lucky enough to have brought a couple of light novels to read.

Hours later, the event begins, and Nia is super excited about to get a look at the game's first appearance. Shido watches her as her eyes light up with excitement. Shido himself is enjoying this event too since the game does look really fun, and it is multiplayer as well. Then, Nia and Shido are ready to meet the voice actors. They hand over their tickets and go into a different room.

Nia is excited when she sees that Tokiya is being voiced by a veteran voice actor named Rion Midorikawa. The next hour passes by very quickly as Nia gets autographed promotional artwork, a couple of photos, and she is even given a plush of Tokiya that has been signed by the voice actor. Nia is definitely having a wonderful time judging by her expression. Sometime later, Shido and Nia are preparing to leave. Nia is hesitant, of course, but she acknowledges that she's had her fill of fun for the day.

Shido wants to get stays behind for a few seconds so that he can get his own autograph from Rion. Nia decides to wait by playing more of her game to pass the time since she is close to the end of it. The game ends as she expects; Scifo defeats the villain and rescues his princess. But then something odd happens. Scifo approaches the princess, pulls back a white veil on her face, and reveals that Nadia looks just like Nia, and then the screen shifts to her view as Scifo removes his mask. His face is identical to Shido's, and then a message pops on screen and voice accompanies it without the game.

"Nia, will you marry me?"

Nia lifts up her head and sees Shido holding a box with ring in it. She is stunned since Shido has done the unthinkable, he manage to bypass her power. She looks at him with a happy look on her face, but still has to ask.

"How…did you.."

Shido smiles as he explains.

"It wasn't easy. In fact, it's because I didn't plan on it."

It turns out that Shido didn't actually plan this proposal. Neither did Kotori, the girls, his parents, or anyone he really knows for that matter. In fact, Kotori enlisted the help of a proxy planner, Rion Midorikawa. She had asked him shortly after he was cast as Tokiya. She originally asked him to help Shido be romantic for Nia without her knowing, so he thought this was the best idea. He gave Shido the ring and told him about the idea. The game was made by Ratatoskr under the guise of the Bamco Nanda, and dropped off by an agent without Kotori or the main personal ever knowing.

Nia is amazed at this. Shido not only found a way around her power, but now, he's proposed to her. She is still smiling as she gives her answer.

"Up until now, I've seen this in the 2D world…and I am actually experiencing these feelings myself, and it feels…amazing. My answer is yes, Shido, I'll become your wife."

Nia hugs her fiancé, but after the loving moment has passed, Nia whispers.

"There is one thing though, Shido."

Shido looks at Nia, who has an upset looks.

"You were acting out of character back there! I'm not going to overlook that! You're sleeping on the floor tonight!"

Nia continues to chastise him for the next few minutes.

Years later, Nia and Shido have moved into small house in a suburb area near the train station. They have a two year old daughter named Miya. Miya has her mother's ash-gray hair and her father's brown eyes. Currently, it is raining and thunder is booming. Nia is in her young daughter's room comforting her due to her crying from the loud thunder. Nia is gently brushing Miya's hair as she gently says.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I was scared before, but not now."

The small child has slight tears marks on her face from crying, but she's calming down from listening to her mother.

"And I now that someday, you won't ever be afraid again; you're my child after all, and you have my love. Now, and forever."

Miya smiles at her mother as Nia grips her hand and waits for the baby to fall asleep.

Nia then goes to her bedroom to her husband, and gets into bed next to him, and suggestively asks.

"Now, where were we?"

She then pulls out a video game controller and then looks at the TV in their room, and says.

"Oh wait, we were fighting the boss."

Shido and Nia start playing a new video that has come out. The couple has spent many hours together playing video games to come closer together. While Nia can be a hassle to multiplay with at times, Shido always knows how to deal with her. The two happily play their game knowing their daughter is sound asleep.

 **Author's Note- I still haven't read the light novels yet, so I don't blame anyone for not liking this story. I did do my best to write a story for the otaku spirit, and I hope that I at least did some justice for the shippers.**


End file.
